A Broken Love
by Reclusex
Summary: This is the fanfiction 'A Broken Love.' A story about Madara Uchiha and Pein, they once had a very strong relationship. Everything starts going downhill when Madara has the need to be in control. Pein constantly questions leaving him, but he doesn't know if he can do that to him. "I'm obligated to love him after being with him for this long."
1. Lovers

Madara x Pein-Chapter 1

"You've been distant lately," Pein whispered into Madara's ear. There was tension between them, "I know, I'm sorry." Madara replied. "I've been busy, and I know I haven't had time for you, but I can make up for that." Madara slowly leaned in and began kissing Pein softly while unbuttoning Pein's flannel shirt. Pein moaned quietly, "You like this?" He whispered. Madara led Pein to the bedroom while still kissing him, and then pushed him onto the bed. He crawled on top of Pein, sweating, excitement filling his body. They both suddenly lost their clothes, and their bare, naked bodies were pressed against each other. "Madara.. give it to me.." Madara smiled; yet it showed more teeth than emotions. "You'll have to be patient." Madara sighed and kissed his neck while exploring Pein's body. Pein looked as desperate as Madara was teasing. Madara went down and slowly began kissing the bottom of Pein's testicles. "Mada.. ra.." Madara flashed another smile at his lover, and gripped Pein's perfect ass. "Do you know how bad I wanna fuck you?" Pein asked. He flashed Madara a pleasure filled gaze. "Yes, I do actually. But you'll have to wait." Pein's eyes filled with disappointment, "Oh, don't be sad love." Madara grinned and pulled Pein up close to him, digging his fingernails into his shoulders.

"Madara.." Pein whimpered, "I want you now." Madara rose his head from Pein's cock and grinned. Pein was aggressive and flipped him over, so that he was on top. "And I'm gonna have you, whether you like it or not." Madara felt uneasy as Pein started kissing from his neck down to his stomach. "Pein.. You've never done this before.." Pein smirked at this, "I know," he said. "And that's why I want to give myself to you." Pein gripped Madara's legs and brought them up to set him on his own shoulders, which still stung a little from Madara's scratches. Sweat rolled down Madara's forehead as Pein went down and slowly licked the entrance to his ass. "Pein, I know I teased you.. but please.. give it to me.. Now!" Madara groaned and tilted his head back, "No. You have to be patient," Pein said and then winked. Pein set Madara's legs down before crawling on top of him. "Pein.. please.." Madara looked sincere, "Pein.. I want you inside me.." Pein gave in when Madara pulled him down and kissed him passionately, expressing his desire. "Alright, fine." He sighed. Pein put Madara's legs back on top of his shoulders, while Madara bit his lip in anticipation. (Madara has never been penetrated before by another man, he has always done the giving.) Pein breathed in heavily and gripped onto both of Madara's hands. He slowly entered him, and Madara was shocked. "Pein..!" "Shhhh.." He shushed him. Pein covered Madara's mouth with his left hand and slowly began to thrust faster. "You're so tight.." Pein whispered.

Madara ripped Pein's hand from his mouth and jumped on top of him. "It's my turn.." Madara groaned. "But I didn't even get to try.." Pein replied, disappointed. Madara payed no attention to this and began kissing Pein's nipples and digging his fingernails in his back to the point where blood would show. Pein let out a faint cry, trying to hide his pleasure. Madara wasn't going to tease any longer. He buried his nails into Pein's shoulders and rammed his cock inside Pein. "MADARA..!" Pein trembled. Pein pushed Madara off of him, "What the fuck is your problem?!" Madara screamed. Pein quickly gathered his clothes, crying. "Don't talk to me." He said while running out the door. Madara stood there in the bedroom, alone and naked. "Why would Pein do this to me..?" He thought.

Pein returned later, sore and upset. Madara welcomed him home with a punch to the stomach. "What the hell was that for?!" Pein yelled, attempting to throw a punch back. "Why would you leave me like that, Pein?" He rasped. Pein looked up at Madara and trembled, "Well, why would you hurt me like that..?" Pein said as he stormed off. Four hours had passed, and things seemed to calm down between the two of them. "Baby, I'm sorry I hurt you." Madara said as he came into the bedroom. Pein was sitting in the window sill, in nothing but a silk robe. "Forgive me..?" Madara asked. Pein glanced over, seeing Madara looking still sadistic. "I don't know if I should." Madara's eyes flared red with the Sharingan. "What..?" Pein sat still, holding his ground. He slowly walked over to Pein, and began to rub his shoulders. "Madara.." Pein glanced up at him, and Madara began kissing his neck. "Well then I'll fix that." Madara reached down into the robe, still kissing his neck. "Not now Madara." Those three words filled him with rage. Why not now? He was making up for what he had did. "I'm going to make it up to you, Pein." Madara chuckled and flashed an evil grin at him. He grabbed Pein by the forearm and tossed him onto the bed, and undid his robe, leaving him exposed. Madara smiled and pinned Pein's wrists to the bed. "You are mine." Pein gasped and let out a shriek when Madara forced his cock into his ass. "Madara, no.. Please don't do this.." Pein frowned, and tilted his head back. The pleasure was getting to him.

Madara didn't care if it hurt Pein. He continued to thrust his cock in deeper, and faster. Pein tried to push Madara off, and it ended with Madara striking him across the face, but that only turned Madara on more. It was hard to believe he was being raped by his own lover, but it was reality. "Suck my dick, Pein.." Madara moaned. Pein looked up at him and trembled, overtaken with fear. More tears rolled down his face, but he had to do what Madara said. He gripped Madara's dick with one hand and began stroking it. Madara let out a moan and gripped the back of Pein's hair. "Put it in your mouth.." Pein did as he was told, and Madara began fondling Pein's testicles. He licked around the tip, and then tried his best to deep throat the whole ten inches. It failed miserably but it made Madara incredibly horny. "Ah.. Fuck!" Madara screamed. Pein began to ease up and he removed it from his mouth, terrified of how Madara would react. "I didn't say you could stop." Pein tried to get up and run for the door, but Madara chased after, and slammed him against the wall. "You're not going anywhere, as I said before, you're mine." Madara pinned him there, and began fucking him right there. Pein was like jelly, he melted right there. "I'm enjoying this.." Pein thought to himself. Madara began kissing his neck while still ramming his ten inch cock up Pein's tight ass. Pein drooled and moaned in pleasure, yet he wasn't proud of it. "I love you, Madara.." The words slipped out. But Madara wasn't going to drop the act. He dug his fingers into the sides of Pein's hips so he could thrust faster. Pein was filled with pleasure. "Madara.. I'm gonna cum.." Madara slowed down, and said, "Did I give you permission to?" And suddenly, Pein became even more aroused by those words. Pein tilted his head back, and Madara stumbled, knocking them both onto the floor. "Madara.. I want to fuck you.. I want to fuck you now.." He didn't get permission, he just flipped them over, and thrusted into Madara as deep as he could. Madara screamed and gripped onto the pillows behind him. "I'm gonna cum, Pein.." Pein thrusted faster and faster, and Madara spilled himself all over Pein, as Pein did inside of Madara. "Pein..!" Madara called and gripped onto Pein's hair. Pein groaned and tilted his head back, pleasure flowing through both of their bodies. Their orgasms were in sync. Madara dug his claws in Pein's back, while Pein moaned and kissed Madara. "I love you, Pein.."

It was an early Saturday morning, the birds the chirping as usual. Pein was still terrified around Madara, and Madara was still in a horrid mood. "I have a mission today," Pein said trying to avoid Madara. "Oh really?" Madara asked suspiciously. Pein's eyes darted from the door, back to Madara, then back to the door again. "Yeah," Pein lied. "I need to leave now." Madara looked him over, curious to find out what he'd actually do. Pein dashed out the door, not catching a glimpse of Madara as he left. "Well, he's gone." Madara sighed and laid back, unzipping his jeans. -

Seven minutes later Madara orgasmed, and zipped his pants back up, looking satisfied. "Why is Pein still mad at me?" He asked himself. "I've tried countless times to make it up to him!" He screamed and then landed a fist in the dry wall. Madara collapsed on the floor and cried. He cried for hours, and could not get his lover out of his mind. "Where is he?" He pondered. "Does he hate me?" But his train of thought was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. He was startled, but quickly responded to the knock. He opened the door and peered out into the darkness. It was a man standing there, though he could not tell who. "Madara.." The man whispered, pushing the door slightly open. "Who are you?" Madara replied, seeming confused. The stranger grinned, and pushed the door completely open, letting the light hit him. "Itachi?!" Madara became overtaken by fear. Itachi smiled and pinned Madara against the wall, "When we were together, you'd do this to me. I'm here to return the favor." Madara tried to escape, but there was no use, Itachi had him pinned tight. Itachi then began to remove Madara's clothes, tossing them on the couch behind them. Madara flinched when he saw Itachi, his ex-boyfriend, completely naked, standing in front of him. "You know what I'm going to do?" Itachi asked. Madara looked up at him, terrified. "I'm going to fuck you," He whispered. "I'm going to fuck you so hard." Madara tried to explain that he was already in a relationship, but it was no use. "You think I care?" Itachi laughed. He pushed Madara onto the ground and gripped onto his shoulders. Suddenly, Madara was penetrated by Itachi's nine inch cock. "Itachi.." He moaned. Itachi grinned and began to thrust faster, ramming his cock as deep as he could in Madara's ass. Madara tried to push him off, but he was overwhelmed by the pleasure. "You're raping me.. and I'm liking it.." Madara let out a groan and called out Itachi's name at the top of his lungs. Itachi payed no attention to Madara's comments, he just kept fucking him. Madara's body filled with pleasure as he grasped his own cock and started stroking it. "Ahh.. fuck.." Madara moaned. "Please.. fuck me harder.." Itachi grinned. Then suddenly, he heard steps coming from outside. "Pein.." he thought. "Get off of me..!" Madara screamed in pain as Itachi began to thrust even harder. Itachi punched him in the face, "Shut the fuck up." Pein twisted the door knob only to see his lover having sex with another man. "Get off of me Itachi!" Madara began to cry. Pein ran over and threw Itachi off of him, and punched him in the jaw. "Get the hell out of my house. If you ever touch him again, I'll do a lot more than punch you." Itachi gathered his clothes, and ran out the door. "Madara, I can't believe you would cheat on me," Pein sulked. Madara stood up, still naked, and walked over to his lover and began caressing his hair. "I would never even think to do that to you. Itachi raped me, Pein." He said softly. Pein's eyes widened, "Are you being honest with me..?" Madara nodded, and began to kiss him. "Madara.. please. Not now.." Pein said, pulling away from the kiss. Madara sighed and walked away, grabbing his clothes from the couch. Pein sat down, "I'm never in the mood when he is,"he whispered to himself.

Pein walked out of the living room towards the bedroom only to find Madara laying on the bed, just watching a random t.v. show. "Whatcha watching?" Pein asked, slipping into bed with his lover. "Some stupid show," Madara replied, avoiding eye contact. They both sat there in silence, while Madara surfed the channels. "I'm sorry that I'm never in the mood when you are.." Pein whispered, scratching the back of his head. Madara looked over at him, feeling annoyed. "Pein, let's not talk about this right now, okay?" Madara replied. Pein sighed and rolled over,"Alright." Madara turned off the t.v., as well as the lights. "Pein come here." Madara whispered. Pein scooted closer to him, "It's okay that you're not always in the mood when I am." He said to Pein. Madara then wrapped his arms around Pein and they cuddled. "We haven't cuddled in a while.." Pein thought to himself. Madara sneakily pulled Pein's pants down, and began kissing his neck. Pein looked over at Madara,"Really..?" Madara stopped and pulled Pein's pants back up. "I'm sorry.." he said as he turned away from Pein. "No, it's fine. I'm just not in the mood." Pein whispered. Madara pulled the blanket over his head and then asked, "Well then when will you be..?

The next morning was stressful. Madara was still upset, he felt unattractive, he felt like Pein wasn't sexually attracted to him anymore. And Pein felt like he was being used, he felt more alone then he ever has. Finally, Pein confronted Madara. "I feel like this whole relationship is based on sex!" He screamed as soon as Madara got home from a mission. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Madara roared. Pein flinched, and Madara shook his head. "I feel like you aren't even sexually attracted to me anymore." He said. "Am I that bad of a lover?!" Pein avoided his eyes. "No," he paused. "You are an amazing lover." Madara began to sulk, "You're saying that out of sympathy, out of pity." Pein screamed,"Don't twist my words!" He threw a fist at Madara, which ended with both of them on the floor. "Why..?" Madara thought. He wiped the blood from his lip. Pein was taken aback. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to hit you.." Madara pushed him off, then tackled him and punched him in his right eye. Pein was enraged,"I'll fucking kill you!" He screamed. Madara grinned and jumped back. "Fight me then." Pein smiled back,"You're damn right, I'll fight back. I'm not scared of you." Madara chuckled,"Yeah, you are." Pein walked towards him, and Madara flinched a bit. He threw a punch towards Madara's nose, but he blocked. "Nice try," he whispered, while knocking Pein back. "Fire Style: Fire ball jutsu!" Pein's eyes widened. "We're not fighting like that you dumb ass!" Pein jumped up and punched him in the gut. Madara coughed up blood and fell to his knees. Pein quickly kneed him in the face, "Fuck you Madara!" He screamed as he walked back to the bedroom. "I'll be waiting.." He whispered as he entered the threshold.

"You make me sick, Pein." Madara whispered as he entered the bedroom, eyes closed. "I know I do, you're nasty as well." Pein replied with a smile. Madara opened his eyes and saw his lover laying naked, Madara's eyes lit up,"Finally.." he thought. Pein drooled while seeing Madara undress, his cock erecting. Madara crawled up on the bed, and slowly began to stroke Pein's cock. Pein let out a moan and whispered,"Faster.." Madara began to stroke faster, and Pein was feeling very aroused. Pein pushed his lover off the bed, and then against the wall, and then deeply kissed him. Madara was surprised and kissed back, wanting to fuck him. Pein then shoved his fingers up Madara's asshole. Madara's eyes widened and he moaned. "Fuck.." Pein then stood up, and picked up Madara. He set Madara on top of his cock and then slid him up and down. "Shit.. Pein.." Madara groaned. Madara gripped onto Pein's hair and called his name loudly. Pein then rammed both of them against the wall, and fucked Madara as deeply as possible. "I can feel you inside me, Pein.." Madara screamed,"Please cum inside me.." Pein smiled and then thrusted harder. "I'm not even close yet.." Pein huffed.


	2. Throwing it all away

Pein looked Madara in the eyes. Two months had passed since Itachi had stumbled into their home, and forced himself upon Madara.

"We can't let him get away with it, you know." Pein announced.

Madara looked over,

"Yeah, well, we don't even know where he is." Madara replied, trying to seem uninterested.

Pein smirked,

"True, but I think I know where to find him." Pein walked away as he said this, holding his head high. Madara sighed, and closed the book he was reading.

"Pein, I know he hurt me.." Madara trailed off.

"He didn't hurt you, he raped you; he made you have sex with him," Pein turned around and retorted.

Madara shrugged, and had guilty thoughts.

"I liked it though.." he thought to himself.

"We're going to find him, and hurt him," Pein said. "We aren't going to kill him but that man will never touch you again."

Pein began to walk towards the door and asked,"You coming?"

Madara threw the book and ran after him.

"Pein, I think you're taking this a little too far." He whispered.

Pein chuckled at this.

"You really believe I'm taking this too far? Are you serious?" He asked Madara.

Madara shrugged.

"I'm giving up a lot for you. I'm trying to help you, he sexually assaulted you, Madara!"

Madara was enraged,

"Yeah? Well maybe I liked it!" He screamed. "You barely have sex with me anymore!"

Pein could not find the words to respond, they just kept on walking.

Pein finally responded with,"Well Madara sex isn't everything." Pein turned around and faced him. "Love isn't all about sex, it's about connecting with each other. Sharing your feelings and whatnot. Sometimes it seems like you have no feelings."

Madara rolled his eyes when Pein turned back around.

"Well, sex may not be everything, but it's a big part of our relationship." Madara finally broke the silence.

Pein laughed,

"Madara, sex to you is everything, it's not just a big part. You don't even care if I'm in the mood or not, if you want it you take it. You always get what you want."

Madara scoffed.

"Oh, just because I forced you to have sex with me you bring that up? Is that what this is about?" Madara grinned at his statement.

"You know what, Madara?" Pein turned around. "Screw you!"

They kept on walking, no conversation.

The afternoon slowly turned into the dusk, and a light drizzle appeared.

Lightning struck, and thunder roared.

"Pein.. I'm cold.." Madara whispered. Both of them were tired, and they were still nowhere near Itachi.

"I'm sorry," Pein replied.

Madara sighed and asked,

"Can we rest for the night?"

Pein nodded and they found a nearby ditch to sleep in.

It was probably going to be another hour or so before they spoke to one another, the ditch was wet and uncomfortable, and all they had for a blanket was their jackets.

"Pein.." Madara whispered. "Are you still awake?"

Pein opened his eyes and looked over at Madara. He looked cold, tired, uncomfortable, and distressed.

"Yeah, why?" Pein replied.

"I'm still cold, can we cuddle?" Madara asked quietly.

Pein nodded and pulled Madara closer to him. They pulled both of their jackets over them, trying to keep warm. It was only sprinkling now, but it was freezing.

"I'm sorry," Madara felt horrible.

Pein did not answer, and Madara assumed his lover had drifted off to sleep.

The moon was full that night, and the stars were widely spread across the pitch black sky.

The clouds were rare, but the rain just kept coming.

"Pein..?" Madara asked.

Pein looked over and Madara looked sick. He sat up with worry,

"Are you okay..?"

Madara shook his head, and retched what was left in his stomach off to the other side of him.

"I'm hungry," Madara said uneasily.

"Yeah, me too. Just hang in there, we'll find some food in the morning."

Madara laid there, thinking of food, which made him even more sick.

"Get some sleep, Madara. Please." Those were Pein's last words before he drifted off to sleep himself.

Something big exploded above them,

"Pein, wake up!"Madara screamed.

Pein was deep in his own sleep, and could not wake up.

"I'm serious, wake up!"

Four shinobi from the hidden leaf village appeared.

"I guess I will have to deal with this on my own," Madara sighed.

"Well look what we have here," One shinobi spoke for the rest.

"It's Madara Uchiha."

"You leaf shinobi were always cocky," Madara said and laughed.

Madara then weaved signs for a jutsu he created.

"Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!" He screamed, he blew fire from his mouth, killing two of the leaf ninja that could not dodge.

"Daikoku! Genma!" One of them screamed.

Madara chuckled,

"That's what happens when you fuck with me."

The two leaf shinobi retreated, and Pein began to wake up.

"What.. What the hell happened? This place is on fire!" Pein yelled.

Madara grinned and ran over to Pein, slung him over his shoulder, and jumped out of there.

"Are you okay?" Madara asked as he set him down close to a river.

Pein nodded, he was choked up.

"Look, there's some apples," Madara said, and began to walk over to grab a few.

Pein smiled, Madara was confident in all that he did.

They sat there in silence, devouring their apples.

Pein smiled, and leaned over to kiss his lover.

Pein woke up the next morning, drenched in sweat. He was having a wet dream about something, but he couldn't remember. His pants were completely soaked by his juices, and Madara noticed this.

"Seeing you wet like that turns me on, you know." Madara said breathing heavily, sweat rolling down his forehead.

Madara scooted closer, and reached inside Pein's shirt to rub his nipples.

Pein moaned lightly,

"Not here.."

Pein stood up, and they undressed. He then led Madara to the river.

Pein thought this was a good idea considering the currents weren't that strong.

They got themselves positioned, and they tried to make it look as non-sexual as possible.

They were standing up, and Pein gripped onto Madara's hips.

"I'm so horny, Pein..." Madara hung his head down, letting his hair hit the water.

"I know, I am too. That's why I'm gonna do this now.." Pein then put his dick into Madara's ass and kissed his neck.

Madara let out a small moan, and then Pein started thrusting faster.

"Oh Pein..!" Madara groaned, and then realized someone was watching them.

"Pein, look, there's a man over there watching us.." He said and then moaned loudly. Pein kept fucking him, and then looked over.

"What do you want..?" Pein rasped, breathing heavily.

The man stayed silent, and he looked aroused.

"Pein... faster!" Madara yelled enthusiastically, panting.

Pein kept looking over at the man, but did as he was told; he began fucking Madara faster.

"There's nothing to hold on to.." Madara whispered, and a smile followed.

Pein grinned as well. "Madara.. MADARA..!"

Madara looked back at him, and Pein's facial expression turned him on even more.

"Madara, baby.. I'm gonna cum.." He whispered at first. "I'm gonna fucking cum!"

"Me too.." Madara's voice was silenced out by the moans of them both.

Pein then orgasmed and came inside of Madara, screaming, and tilting his back. Madara followed suit, but he hung his head down low in the water.

"Ohh Pein.." Madara whispered, turning around to kiss him.

Pein grabbed Madara's face and kissed him passionately.

"I love you so much," he whispered in between kisses.

Madara smiled," We just fucked in a river.." He thought.

Pein picked him up, and carried him back to the shore, they were drenched more in sweat then in water.

The man was still there, looking extremely aroused.

They both stared at him, still naked.

"Can we help you?" Madara asked the man, still breathing heavily.

The man shook his head, all he did was stand up, and then he left.

Pein laughed and he tackled Madara,

Laying on top of him, he began to kiss his nipples.

"Pein.." Madara moaned.

Pein smirked and they both giggled.

"We need to get some more food, you know." Madara pointed out.

Pein put on his dirty pants, and winked at him before he trudged off in search of food.

He ended up finding some berries, and some more apples.

It was good enough because they had each other.

The next morning was a blur for both of them, Madara was very sore, and Pein had a huge migraine.

"We have to keep chasing him," Pein muttered.

They both got up, got dressed, ate breakfast, then got a move on.

They ran for hours, expecting to get to the hideout where Itachi was soon, yet they were still quite a ways away.

They were focusing slowly on the path in front of them, and then suddenly a girl jumped out. Madara and the girl clashed into each other.

"What the hell?!" Pein screamed and jumped down to see if Madara was alright.

The girl that had jumped out looked like a medical ninja. She had pink hair, and she was wiping tears from her eyes.

"You don't just jump out like that!" Pein screamed, kneeling down to pick up Madara.

"I'm sorry.." The girl whimpered, and stood up to wipe the dirt off of her skirt.

"It's okay, just look out for where you're going next time. Where are you headed anyways?" Madara asked.

"Away from the Leaf village, I can't stand it there.." She paused and then added,"What about you?"

Pein shrugged, "We're trying to find Itachi Uchiha."

"Why?" She wondered.

"He assaulted me," Madara spoke up, he blushed as he said it though.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." The girl walked up to them, and introduced herself.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." She said with a smile.

"I'm Pein, and this is my boyfriend Madara."

She gasped and added, "You guys are gay?"

Pein nodded while Madara responded with," Well, I'm bisexual."

"Oh cool," She paused. "Oh, and about Itachi, I know where to find him."

They both gasped, looking suddenly interested.

"Where?" They both asked simultaneously.

"Just follow me, I'll lead you there."

They nodded and began to follow her.

"We should arrive there in about three hours."

Pein was relieved, they had traveled long enough.

"So, are you wanting to kill him?" Sakura asked.

Pein and Madara both chuckled.

"We just want to teach him a lesson." Pein replied.

Sakura giggled, and they trudged on.

For three hours, they were miserable, with no food or water, no resting.

When they had finally arrived there, they were all exhausted.

They all decided they would camp out near the hideout, and confront Itachi in the morning.

Pein had already passed out, which left Madara and Sakura awake.

They got extremely bored, sitting there with the passed out Pein, so they decided to take a walk..

They stopped near a rock cave, they stood near the wall, trying to be quiet.

"So how old are you?" Madara asked, curiously.

Sakura flashed him a smile,"Sixteen." She replied.

Madara leaned in, and began kissing her.

She was taken aback, but nevertheless, she didn't stop the lip lock.

They stood there for several minutes, just passionately kissing one another.

"You can't tell Pein about this.." Madara said after the kiss was over.

"I know." Was all that she said.

They walked back together, holding hands until Pein was in sight.

Madara just threw away his relationship with a girl he didn't even care about.


	3. Hospitalized

Pein, Madara, and Sakura all sat at the campfire that morning, and stress was in the air.

"Soo.." Madara muttered. "How'd you sleep, Pein?"

Pein looked up from the ground to look Madara in the eyes.

"I slept just fine, how about you two?" He replied, raising an eyebrow.

Madara chuckled and rubbed the back of his head while Sakura's face filled red.

"Sleepless night, eh?" Pein said, rising from the log he was sitting on.

"He's onto us.." Madara whispered into Sakura's ear.

Pein scoffed, then turned to look at Madara.

"Why would I be onto you?"

Sakura tried her hardest to hide her face, while Madara sat there, tensing up.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter for right now." He paused. "Madara and I need to go find Itachi."

Madara sighed in relief, and stood up to join his suspicious boyfriend.

They walked away slowly, scurrying towards the hideout.

But Pein stopped and pushed Madara against the wall.

"What's your problem?!" Madara yelled.

Pein grinned,"My problem? What the hell did you do with her last night? Be honest!"

Madara gulped, he was terrified.

"I gave you my trust again, you've hurt me so many times, Madara.."

There was silence.

"I made out with her.." He muttered softly.

Pein could not hear what he had said,

"Excuse me?" Pein replied.

"I made out with her, okay?!" Madara screamed, pushing him off.

Pein looked heartbroken, his eyes filled with tears, and his body began to tremble.

"Why would you do this to me?" Pein whispered. "All I do is care for you, all I do is give you my love. All I do is look out for you, when no one else will. I love you for who you are, even though you can be cruel. I try and tolerate it, I try and accept it, I try and love it. I try and hold my feelings back, because I know it upsets you. I live for you, Madara. You are my life, and the only love I'll ever have. You are my light when everything else is dark; and now everything is dark.."

Tears were forming in Madara's eyes now.

"I know I can be cruel, and I know that I've hurt you.. I regret it, from the bottom of my heart. I act without thinking, Pein.. It's something that has been happening for years now. I realize now, that I only want you. You are perfect for me, and I'm perfect for you. Yes, I'm still going to screw up every now and then, but I'm only human. You are the only one that I want to hold, the only one I want to kiss, the only one I want to make love too. You are my soulmate, I just know it. So, I apologize for everything, and if you want me to get out of your life, I will. Because, I want you to be happy. I want you to be happy with me, Pein. I'm going to try harder, and we're going to make this work, okay?" Madara replied, tears rolling down his face.

Pein quickly grabbed Madara and pulled him into an embrace.

Madara leaned in and began kissing Pein deeply, both still crying.

"I don't want to lose you, Pein." Madara muttered, and then kissed the top of Pein's head.

Pein smiled up at him, believing he was going to change.

"Now let's go get Itachi," Pein said, determined.

They ran towards the hideout, and threw paper bombs to gain entrance.

"So you've found me, " A voice rasped from above. Smoke was covering everything surrounding them.

"Itachi.." Pein scowled. "You know why we're here."

The voice chuckled, and then it broke out into insane laughter.

"You're still upset about that?" The voice said.

Pein furrowed his brow.

"And why would I not be?!" Pein screamed.

Madara hung his head low, terrified.

"Are you upset that he liked it?" Itachi appeared from the smoke. "Are you upset that he begged for more?"

Pein's eyes widened and then he turned towards Madara.

Madara did not give him the time of day.

"Is he telling the truth?" Pein asked Madara, hoping that in some way it wasn't.

"No," Madara replied, raising his head.

Itachi chuckled, "He's obviously lying to you."

Pein dropped to the dirt, feeling nauseous. He took one look at Madara and imagined him and Itachi being intimate, and Madara begging for more.

At the thought of this, he lowered his head and puked.

"Pein, are you okay?" Madara rushed to his aide.

"Don't.. Don't fucking touch me." He muttered.

Madara backed away from Pein, and then glared up at Itachi.

"This is all your fault!" Madara yelled, his voice cracking.

Itachi grinned at the two of them.

"Did you come here with the intent to murder me?" He asked them.

There was a silence, and Itachi laughed once more.

"You two are pathetic."

He started to turn around when all of the sudden, Madara jumped at him.

"Don't you ever call Pein and I pathetic!"

Madara pulled out a kunai, and stuck it into Itachi's shoulder, and then struck him across the face.

Blood spilled out, and Pein flinched and fell backward, and puked again.

"You may think that you're better than everyone else. But what ever happened to that quote that you supposedly live by? 'Don't judge others based on your own preconceptions.' That's exactly what you are doing!" Madara yelled, then jumped backward.

Itachi held his wound, and was silent.

Pein stood up, still nauseous.

"You're ignorant, Itachi." Pein said. "Run, run and cling to life; as you say it. You're nothing to us. And that's why I'm not going to kill you right where you stand. Your own poor judgement will be a brutal suicide in the end for you. You won't be so high and mighty anymore, and when that day comes, we'll still be here."

Itachi clutched his wound and remained silent.

Madara chuckled, and began to walk closer to Pein.

"Don't even think about it," Pein said, without looking over. Madara sighed, and returned to where he was, still staring at Itachi.

"I will always hate you, Itachi." Pein said, and then looked over to Madara. "And I will never trust you."

Madara sighed, and remained silent.

"I'm sorry, Pein." Itachi said. "It wasn't my fault he liked it."

The room became completely silent, and then Itachi disappeared.

Pein got up, and dusted the dirt from his pants.

"We'll talk about this later," Pein muttered before walking off. The journey home was a tough one, but no words were exchanged.

"I'm so sorry about earlier," Madara said quietly.

The both of them were back home now, and Sakura had left.

Pein sighed and looked over at Madara.

"It's not your fault." Pein replied.

They both were quiet, and then Madara stood up.

"Well, I'm going to leave. I've got a mission."

Pein nodded, disappointed.

"I'll see you later," Madara said, then smiled.

Madara then turned around and headed for the door, closing it softly behind him.

Hours had passed, and there was no sign of Madara.

"I'm getting fucking sick of this!" Pein screamed, breaking down.

He ran to the bedroom, furiously grabbing a bag from their closet.

He began throwing his clothes into the bag, and other things that he needed.

Suddenly, he heard the front door open, and chills ran down his spine, but he continued to pack.

Madara walked in, and saw Pein throwing his things together.

"What the hell are you doing?" Madara questioned.

Pein didn't respond, he just tried to get through the door, but Madara was standing there blocking it.

"Get outta my way.." Pein muttered.

Madara's eyes widened.

"Oh, is this what I think it is?" Madara chuckled. "You're gonna try and leave me aren't you?"

Pein avoided his eyes.

"Don't even think about leaving." Madara said quietly, stroking Pein's soft face.

"Just fucking get outta my way!" Pein yelled, shoving Madara into the wall.

Pein quickly slid by, and then Madara came running after him.

"Don't do it, Pein!" He called.

"Fuck you." Pein replied, trying to hurry to unlock the door.

Madara then tackled Pein, filling with rage.

"Don't fucking do it," He said while smiling. "Don't leave me." He then wrapped a hand around Pein's neck, attempting to choke him.

Pein was losing air quickly, but then he shoved him off.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" Pein whimpered, getting up and slamming the door behind him.

Madara sat there alone, for hours; he was depressed, and lonely.

"I need him," he cried. "I need him in my life..."

He wiped more tears from his eyes, his nose running.

Suddenly, he pictured himself standing on a chair, getting ready to end it.

He then thought of all the times he'd shared with Pein, and wondered if that was enough to live on for the rest of his life.

He just sat there, questioning if his life was worth living.

The next morning when Madara woke up he was completely naked, and with blood coming from his head.

He wasn't in bed either, his head rested against the chair that sat by their bed.

He smelled alcohol, and figured he had gotten drunk to ease the pain.

"Pein..?" He called out, trying to stand up. There was no answer, and his head fell back down, hitting the chair once more, and it hurt worse this time.

He couldn't remember a thing from last night, the hangover was getting to him.

"Where are you..?" He called out again, rubbing his head.

He then heard the front door open, and he could not get up to see who it was.

He quickly ripped the blanket off the bed and covered his crotch with it.

"Madara?" A familiar voice called.

He was too lazy to answer.

Pein walked in to find Madara laying there, blood covering his whole torso.

Madara's eyes were closed, which made it even more scary.

"Madara.. Are you okay..?' Pein asked, kneeling down.

Madara opened his eyes, and shook his head.

"I have to get you to a hospital." Pein said quietly.

"What's the point in you doing that?" Madara muttered.

Pein looked at him, and he looked miserable.

"I don't want to live in a world where you aren't by my side."

Pein was silent, then stood up to find him some clothes.

All he did was give him some underwear and pants, and he helped him get dressed.

Pein picked Madara up, carrying him like a princess would be carried.

"We're going to Konoha." Pein announced, walking out the front door. He began running, focusing only on where he was going, and not was happening around him.

"That's at least two or three hours away.." Madara muttered.

Pein was silent, and kept on running. Madara passed out, blood covering Pein's shirt.

He didn't care, he didn't want Madara to die.

He tried to run faster, but it was no use. It'd take the same amount of time no matter how fast he ran.

Two hours or so passed before Madara opened his eyes again, and when he awoke, he was terrified.

He was on an operating table, having stitches being sown on his head, and the other wound being taken care of. He did not realize that there was another wound, it was a large cut from his left side down to his right leg.

"I don't remember that one.." Madara muttered uneasily.

The medical ninja looked at each other.

"You did this to yourself." One of them said, not looking at him.

"Quick, we need to put him back under anesthetics." The other one said.

Madara didn't want to be put under, he wanted to watch them, and study what they were doing.

As he was drifting off, he saw Pein walk in through the door and greet the medical ninja. But that's all he saw, because after that, everything was pitch black.

"He should be fine," said the man.

Pein sighed in relief, and thanked both of them.

"When will he be awake?"

The ninja shrugged.

"In an hour or so," he paused. "Why don't you come back tomorrow?"

"Sure, why not." Pein exited the hospital, feeling empty inside.

He slept out in an alley, a worthless feeling overcoming him, and thoughts began to attack his mind.

"What if Madara died..?" He thought. "What if I didn't get to say goodbye..?"

He loved Madara with all of his heart, and no matter what, that could never change.

He passed out giving himself terrible thoughts.

When he woke up the sun was in his eyes, and some kids hung over him, studying him.

"Look, he's awake." One of them said.

Pein's eyes widened.

"Can I help you?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

They giggled and scurried off.

He caught a glimpse of one of them, it was the one who spoke.

He wore a green shirt, and had a scarf wrapped around it.

"I'll come back and punch that kid someday.." He thought to himself.

He stood up and stretched to the sky.

"My back is so sore." He thought to himself.

Pein began walking towards the hospital, and remembered it was on the other side of town.

As he was walking, he recognized someone.

"Sakura.." He thought, becoming aggravated. He decided to approach her.

"You know I should punch you.." Pein said, walking up beside her. She became startled.

"But I won't."

Sakura was silent, and kept walking.

"I'm on my way to see Madara in the hospital, I'd be delighted if you wouldn't join me." Pein said and smiled, and then walked away from her. He didn't feel hatred for her, it wasn't her fault.

Madara seduced her.

"He isn't even bi.." Pein whispered.

Pein decided to shake it off for now, he needed to focus on getting to the hospital.

As he was approaching the hospital, a fight broke out in front.

A blond haired boy in a orange and black jumpsuit was sparring against some guy with long brown hair and an ocular jutsu of some kind.

"Naruto! Neji! Break it up!" Sakura called.

Pein tried to avoid everyone, but Naruto approached him.

"Hey, I'm Naruto." He smiled. "I haven't seen you around here before."

Pein forced a smile.

"Yeah, I'm Pein. Nice to meet you."

"So whatcha doin later?" Naruto nudged Pein's shoulder.

Pein shrugged.

"Well, if you ever want to hangout, I'm here." Naruto said, and then walked off smiling.

Madara felt just a bit creeped out, and then entered the hospital.

He approached the nurse, Madara would not be in the same room as he was the day before.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where Madara Uchiha's room is?" He asked her.

She smiled and flipped through her papers.

"It should be room 304."

Pein smiled back and walked away, hopping onto an elevator.

He pressed the button for the fifth floor, hoping the elevator wouldn't break down.

As soon as the elevator arrived on the fifth floor, Pein heard a small ringing sound come from a tiny speaker.

"I'm so nervous to see him.." He thought.

"302, 303, and 304." He whispered.

He stood there for awhile, hoping that Madara couldn't see him from out there.

He breathed in deeply, and knocked.

"Come in.." A weak voice said.

Pein walked in slowly, bearing a blank expression on his face.

"Pein.." Madara muttered. "You didn't have to come see me."

Pein tried to hold in the tears, but they ran down his face anyway.

"I had too.." Pein replied, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Because I love you.."

Madara gasped.

"I thought you hated me.. I thought you didn't want anything to do with me.."

Pein remained silent.

"I could never think that.. I could never.." Pein said, he felt empty once more.

Madara smiled up at him.

"Come closer.."

Pein did as he was told.

"I love you so much.." Madara whispered, playing with Pein's hair.

Pein couldn't help himself, he leaned down and began to kiss Madara.

Madara was surprised, and motioned him to get on top of him to make it easier.

They kissed for several minutes, and Madara reached up Pein's shirt.

"We can't do this here.." Pein said, stopping the kiss.

Madara looked disappointed.

"It'll put you in more pain..." Pein whispered.

Madara shrugged.

"I don't think it will."

Pein leaned back down and continued kissing Madara.

"Babe.. You should go lock the door.." Madara said, very aroused.

Pein stood up and walked over to the door, locking it.

"I hope they don't catch us.." Pein whispered.

Pein stood in front of the bed, pulling his shirt, pants and underwear off.

Madara was completely naked under the blanket due to his wounds, so Pein had to be careful.

He climbed on top of Madara, and slid the blanket down, trying not to cry.

Seeing him in pain made him feel horrible.

He went down, trying to avoid his wounds.

He kissed his neck softly, and then bit into it.

Madara flinched.

Pein continued to balance himself over Pein, and then he pulled the blanket over the two of them.

"Pein.. It's going to hurt me if you fuck me.. So.."

Pein nodded, and continued to kiss his neck.

Madara just laid there like a lifeless body.

Pein then sat up, facing Madara.

"I'm gonna ride you Madara.." He whispered.

Madara grinned.

Pein lifted himself up, and positioned himself over Madara's cock.

He slid down it, then back up.

"You're so tight.. It feels so good.." Madara groaned.

Pein began to slide up and down it faster, and Madara gripped onto Pein's hips and tried thrusting.

The bed began to squeak, but neither of them minded.

Pein screamed out, and then covered his mouth.

Madara winked at him.

Madara tried thrusting again, he wanted to fuck Pein deeply.

As soon as he did it once, he wanted to do it again.

He buried his hands into Pein's hips, and thrusted faster.

Pein moaned loudly, screaming out his name.

Madara smiled, and then suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

They both ignored it. Pein was overwhelmed with pleasure, and Madara wanted to deliver as much of that pleasure as he could.

The knock came again, this time louder.

Pein decided to scream in pleasure, which led to the person who was knocking to unlock the door.

Sakura walked in, carrying a lunch tray for Madara, and then suddenly dropped it when she saw.

Her face flushed red, and she couldn't move.

They paid no attention to her, Madara thrusted even harder, causing Sakura to drool.

"Oh.. Madara!" Pein screamed.

It was then that Madara came inside of Pein, and they both orgasmed.

Pein spilled himself out onto Madara's chest, and Madara did his best to lick it all up.


	4. Secluded

Madara woke up the next morning, completely alone. It had been about two weeks since Pein came to visit, but he hasn't since then.

He was worried, and confused.

Today was the day he was expected to go home.

He was so excited, and he couldn't wait.

"So we're all thinking about letting you go home today," The head medical ninja said. "I think you've been here long enough."

Madara smiled, but he was speechless.

He was actually quite afraid to go home, realizing that Pein might still be mad at him.

"You're boyfriend Pein called earlier. He told me to tell you that he was very excited that you were finally going to be home with him."

Madara smiled once more.

"Thanks for letting me know that.." He replied.

The ninja left the room, and Madara sat there in silence.

"I've missed him so much."he thought.

"I wonder when he'll be home.." Pein thought to himself.

Madara was supposed to come home two days ago.

"Is he okay..?" He thought once more, pacing around their living room.

"Why have you been so worried?" The front door opened and Madara spoke with anticipation.

Pein looked up and ran towards him.

"I was worried because I thought you had been hurt on the way back home.."

Pein replied.

He was overcome with anxiety, discomfort, stress, and he felt uneasy.

"Well I'm fine." Madara smiled as he spoke. "I dreamt of you every single night that I was in that damn hospital."

Pein frowned at this, suddenly feeling nauseous.

"Pein?" Madara asked, suddenly worried.

"I haven't ate since I came home from seeing you.." Pein muttered.

Madara was shocked, and pulled his lover into an embrace.

"Why would you do this?" Madara replied.

"I was so worried, I didn't want you.." He couldn't finish his own sentence.

"Want me to what?" Madara asked, rubbing his head.

"I didn't want you.. I didn't want you to die!" The words had just kind of slipped out. Madara's eyes widened, and tears began to fill his eyes.

He hugged Pein tighter, and then kissed him softly.

Pein kissed him back, hoping some of the sorrow would just fade away.

"I love you Pein," Madara whispered, breaking away from the kiss.

"I love you too," Pein replied.

Pein was out on a walk the next evening, pondering the relationship he had with Madara Uchiha. He thought about the times they had, the times they shared.

Whether good or bad, Pein did not know how to feel.

"Do I love him or do I hate him?" Pein muttered, drifting away from the path.

He wanted to love him, no matter what. But, whether or not he wanted too, there's always been a piece that has hated him. There was a part of Pein that wanted to kill Madara.

There was so much hatred, so much distrust.

Their relationship was the exact opposite now of what it was when they had started dating two and a half years ago.

Things used to be so perfect between the two of them.

"I remember the day that I met him," Pein muttered to himself, sitting down near a stream.

He had just moved to the Hidden leaf, which he would never live there again after he left.

He had a great house, and had a great girlfriend named Sen. Then he lost everything, he had been exposed as the ex-leader of the Akatsuki, a group of rogue ninja set out to ruin destinys.

His girlfriend left him, terrified she'd be hurt.

He lost his house, and was forced to give up being a shinobi, but he kept his headband, his jutsu, and his equipment.

One day when he was begging for cash, a man approached him. The man was tall, thin but muscular, and incredibly attractive.

Pein didn't know he was gay at the time, but as soon as this man spoke to him, he fell in love.

"Who are you, and why are you out here in the freezing cold?" The man asked with a worried tone of voice.

Pein's cheeks then flushed.

"Pein," he replied. "And I'm just a poor guy trying to make it."

The man had laughed, and reached out his hand to pat Pein's shoulder.

"I'm Madara Uchiha. Would you like to come stay at my place?" He said, smiling. "It's just around the corner."

Pein nodded, still unsure what this guy was really about.

He followed Madara back to his apartment, and they sat in the living room.

"So, do you have a girlfriend or something?" Madara asked standing up, then began to cook them up some ramen.

"Uh, no actually." Pein muttered, but Madara definitely heard him.

Madara's face lit up, and Pein was a little terrified that he showed so much enthusiasm.

"Well, me either." Madara replied, setting the ramen to the side to cool.

Pein nodded his head to act as if he was paying attention, but he was only focusing on Madara's long sleek black hair.

All of a sudden and without warning, Madara sat on Pein's lap, and began to kiss him.

Pein was surprised, but shockingly liked it.

Pein had kissed him back deeply, and hadn't ever thought about being gay.

That was two years ago, when Pein was seventeen, and Madara was nineteen.

Madara ended up taking Pein's virginity that night, and they fell in love.

Everything was so perfect, until sex became a priority.

Madara always needed to feel in control, and Pein was always the one to withstand that so called control.

The verbal abuse started around the first nine months of them dating.

Madara would tell Pein that he was worthless, a lost cause, and a fag.

Pein would be so hurt, and when he first tried to leave, the physical abuse started.

Madara had beat him up that night because he wanted to feel powerful, he wanted to be dominant.

"I love you, Pein." He'd always say, but it was starting to get old.

He was tired of the abuse, the forced sex, and the stress. But Pein always felt like he was obligated to stay. He thought that since he's been with Madara so long, that he had no right to leave him.

They tried to work things out, and they became closer.

"I love you." Madara would always say.

When their one year anniversary came, they thought about having a child, which led to another brutal fight.

"I want to adopt." Madara had said, approaching Pein.

Pein chuckled, and shook his head no.

"You aren't even going to think about it?" Madara was infuriated.

Pein smiled,

"No," He paused. "I'm not even going to let the thought cross my mind."

Madara scoffed, and walked away.

"Get over yourself Madara!" Pein called.

Madara then turned around, and headed straight for Pein.

"What the fuck!" Madara then punched Pein across the face.

"Get over myself? Just go look in the mirror, Pein. You're ignorant, you always think you're right, I'm just some kind of joke to you, aren't I?"

Pein wiped the blood from his lip and stood up, speaking sincerely,

"Madara, you are not; and will never be fit to be a parent. You are a bastard, you're manipulative, and cruel. I think you're a horrible person, and I never should've came home with you that night one year ago. I wish I could erase all memory of you, because I hate you. You've abused me emotionally, physically, and sexually. I've had enough of it, and I have had enough of this life with you. I want nothing more to do with you."

Madara was speechless, but he did not let Pein leave.

"If you leave, I will fucking murder you."

Madara stared into Pein's gorgeous eyes, with intentions of his own.

"You don't scare me, but if you really think that there's a slight chance that I could ever love you again after all you have done; then I will stay." Pein replied, walking towards Madara.

Madara smirked, and approached Pein.

They began to kiss, extremely in love with each other all over again.

They had fights like this almost everyday, it could be about anything.

"Pein!" Madara called from a distance.

That was a wakeup from reality, and the flashbacks escaped Pein.

"Why have you been out here all day?" Madara questioned suspiciously.

Pein shrugged, trying not to say anything just yet.

Madara chuckled, "Well, I'll see you at home then."

Madara disappeared, and Pein's flashbacks intruded once more.

It was the first day of winter, and a light snow has covered the ground.

Pein and Madara had bought their first house together by now, and they were both fairly happy.

All Pein was trying to do was forgive and forget.

"I missed you today," Madara said, closing the front door. He had just returned home from an important mission.

Pein acknowledged this, but could not find the words to respond.

Madara frowned slightly, and just decided to leave Pein alone, he didn't want to fight today.

"You're not even going to ask me what's wrong?" Pein muttered. Madara turned around, shrugging.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about your damn problems when I have my own to worry about." Madara replied, then walked away.

Pein grew frustrated, and felt uneasy.

"It's always like this with us," Pein thought. "Oh well."

Pein then escaped his flashbacks once more, wishing he could never see any of them again. There were far worse ones than those, but perhaps it would be better if tried his best to block them out.

He stood up from the spot he had been in for so long, and stretched.

"I can't be with him anymore," Pein realized. "But, there's no easy way out."

Pein took a deep breath, and began to walk home.

He became nervous, overthinking things, planning out what might happen to him this time.

"_Neither of us have changed, and he'll still act the same way he always does. He'll think I'm crazy, threaten to kill me, and he won't give me a chance to explain myself. Well, this time I will make sure to explain. I will explain, and I will never come back."_

Chills ran down his spine when he approached the door of the house he purchased with his 'lover.'

He slowly grabbed the doorknob, and his heart began to race.

It sunk in his chest as he turned the knob, and he wondered if he should turn around while he still had his time to live.

"Welcome home!" A voice called from the other side of the house.

Pein's eyes widened, and he didn't know if he could do this.

Madara walked out from the bedroom in his usual black boxers, looking eager.

"Madara.." Pein muttered.

Madara furrowed his brow, looking curious.

"I think that it's about time we head our separate ways." Pein spoke up, a few tears rolling down his face.

Madara dropped the wine glass he was holding in utter shock.

"Are you serious?" Glass shattered everywhere.

Madara was enraged, infuriated, and devastated as well.

Pein nodded, and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Why?" Was all Madara could manage to say.

"Why?!" Pein was filled with rage. "You've done nothing but hurt me for the past two years!"

Madara was silent, still quite enraged.

"I know that it seems as if you've done nothing wrong, but Madara.. You have."

Madara wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"You've hurt me more than anyone has. I remember more bad times than good." Pein whispered, but loud enough so Madara could hear it.

Madara then smiled, but it was obvious that he was very hurt inside.

"I'm going to kill you Pein."

He gasped, and looked Madara straight in the eyes.

"Are you challenging me?" Pein replied, walking closer. "I'm not scared of your threats anymore, Madara."

Madara nodded, and tried to swallow the huge lump that was resting in his throat.

"Here's what's going to happen," Madara rose his voice.

"We're going to settle our differences, by having a battle to the death. It's obvious that we aren't good for each other.. Whoever wins gets to move on with their life, and gets to move on with someone else."

Pein nodded, and wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to do all of this. All he wanted to do was end the relationship that could never work.

But that was never enough for Madara, he always had to take things more serious than they actually were.

"Fine.." Pein muttered.

Madara walked away, and spoke only once more.

"We fight in six months. You have that much time to train, and do whatever. The fight will be at the Final Valley." He paused, smirking. "Your death awaits you."

Pein collected his things, and left.

He figured he could flee from the fight in a number of ways, but that wasn't the right thing to do. If this is what he has to do to end something this horrid, then he'd do it. It was actually a win-win situation for Pein. If he died, he could rest peacefully without Madara's disturbance. If he lived, he could find someone new, someone perfect, someone that had respect for him.

"I have six months to better myself," he said, on his way to the Hidden Leaf. He swore to himself he'd try to never return unless extreme circumstances followed.

He needed to train, he had to fight Uzumaki Naruto.

It took him a couple days to arrive in Konoha, and he was greeted with curiosity and suspicion.

He arrived in his old training clothes, but was forbidden to wear his ninja headband.

"Yo, Uzumaki Naruto," Pein called.

Naruto walked over, and said hello, awaiting to see what he had wanted.

"I have to train for the next six months, and I was wondering if you could guide me through those six months as my instructor." Pein asked, scratching his head.

"Of course!" Naruto replied excitedly.

They were granted permission by Lady Tsunade, and they left for an island far away at the crack of dawn the next morning.

They were about halfway there when they accidentally ran into Madara.

Pein gasped, his eyes filling with tears all over again.

Madara sighed, and walked towards Pein.

"Can I just do this one last time considering one of us will be dead in six months?" Madara asked in a hushed tone.

Pein nodded, and they both leaned in for one last kiss.

They kissed each other deeply, passionately feeling each others bodies like they were still in love.

"It's a shame.." Madara whispered. "I'm going to miss you."

Madara disappeared as soon as the words escaped from his luscious lips.

"Let's continue on," Pein said, holding his head high.

Naruto was utterly shocked from the kiss he had just observed.

"Sure why not."

The island was beautiful, but secluded.

"I hope I can make you even stronger than you already are," Naruto spoke with determination.

The first few days there were miserable, and almost unbearable. Pein had to get use to the surrounding area, he had to adapt to this uncomfortable environment, but it wasn't anything he hasn't handled before.

"You know, we need to start training soon," Pein reminded Naruto one evening after dinner.

Naruto looked up at him, scarfing down his last bowl of ramen.

"I know, let's start tomorrow, okay?" He got up and set the bowls in the sink.

"Goodnight, Pein."

Pein nodded, and smiled up at him.

"Goodnight, Naruto."

Naruto woke up the next morning, surprised to see Pein laying his head on his chest.

Naruto tried to be as quiet as possible slipping out of bed, getting up to surprise Pein with some breakfast. Knowing Pein, the smell of food would instantly wake him up.

"Whatcha cooking?" Pein asked with a yawn, walking into the room, exposing his toned abs.

Naruto let go of the spatula, his jaw dropping.

Pein chuckled, and spoke with that genuine deep voice of his.

"Naruto-kun, you dropped your spatula, let me help you." Pein walked over to him and reached down, retrieving it for him.

"Thank you.." Naruto whispered.

Pein smiled, and began to walk out of the small house to go bathe in the stream.

"No problem, I'll be back in a little bit." Pein replied, closing the door.

Naruto was curious as to why Pein would not use the shower they had upstairs.

Pein returned in a matter of thirty minutes, soaking wet and a towel wrapped around his waist, exposing a deep V-line.

Naruto had turned around to welcome him back when suddenly Pein tossed his towel aside, exposing his erect nine inch cock.

Naruto's cheeks flushed, and he quickly turned around, humiliated.

"What's wrong?" Pein questioned, approaching Naruto.

Naruto remained silent, and continued to do what he was doing beforehand.

"Nothing," Naruto muttered.

Pein turned Naruto around and looked into his eyes.

"Are you embarrassed of me?" Pein whimpered, covering himself.

Naruto blushed once more, feeling something he had never really felt before.

"No.." He replied, wiping Pein's hair from his face.

Pein uncovered himself, and smiled.

"Good," Pein paused, grinning. "I'm going to go get some clothes on so we can start our training."

Naruto sighed and tried to cover up his own erection.

"I've never been attracted to a man before.." Naruto muttered to himself. There was something about Pein, he was playing hard to get.

Pein arrived downstairs with some regular training clothes, excited to finally get started.

They walked outside, and to their surprise, the temperature dropped dramatically.

"Wow it's freezing.." Pein shivered.

Naruto grinned, and casually put his arm around Pein. He buried his face into Naruto's jacket, his teeth chattering.

"We need to start training," Pein reminded Naruto like he had before.

Pein did a backflip, landing a couple feet away.

"Alright, sure." Naruto responded with a smile, backing up a few feet.

Pein ran towards Naruto, flying a fist to miss just past his face.

He didn't want to hurt Naruto, he felt something towards him.

Naruto smirked, and appeared behind Pein.

"When had he created a shadow clone?" Pein muttered to himself.

Naruto's clone disappeared and the real Naruto struck Pein in the spinal cord, momentarily paralyzing him, and knocking him on the ground.

"Heh, sorry." Naruto apologized, helping him up.

Pein shrugged, he had the urge to kiss Naruto, but he didn't think that he was like that.

Pein softly gripped the side of Naruto's face, and stroked his cheek.

Naruto's face turned pink and he pulled Pein close to him.

He was surprised, and he seductively smiled at his instructor.

Naruto was frozen solid because of what Pein was doing.

Pein made it so their bodies were almost pressed against each other's, and he had lightly gripped onto Naruto's crotch, gently stroking his cock over the pants.

Naruto let a moan escape, and then suddenly, Pein was walking back to the house.

Naruto stood there, confused.

He was extremely turned on, but was Pein teasing him? It made him want him even more.

Naruto followed Pein back inside, hoping they'd get a little more training time tomorrow. He was very glad he took up being his instructor, he'd get to spend six months with this amazing man.

"Pein.." Naruto whispered, confronting him. Pein looked him straight in the eyes, and smiled.

"I can't talk right now, I need to go bathe in the stream." He whispered and brought his face close to Naruto's as if he was going to kiss him. "Join me.. If you want." Pein pulled his face away, and slowly walked out the door.

Pein half-expected Naruto not to show up, and he assumed correctly. He bathed alone, thinking of everything that has happened.

_Was he ready to commit himself to another man?_

_Did Naruto even feel the same way?_

He was hoping so, because his feelings for him were growing, and it was only the fourth night out here.

He realized he did not want to learn any jutsu from Naruto, he wanted to learn how to love him.

"I'm having a great time teasing that boy.." Pein muttered getting out of the stream, drying himself off with the towel.

He recognized Naruto sitting out on the porch of the small house; he looked sad.

Pein walked over to him, and plopped down beside him.

"Are you okay?" Pein questioned, setting his hand on Naruto's inner thigh.

Naruto sighed and appeared to be distraught.

"I'm not really sure, actually." Naruto paused. "I've never felt this way, about anyone."

Pein grinned.

"You like me?" He whispered, moving his hand closer to Naruto's crotch.

Naruto blushed and looked over at Pein.

"You made me gay, Pein.." Naruto muttered, kind of embarrassed.

Pein kept rubbing close to his crotch, but he couldn't kiss him yet.

"I have to get some sleep," Pein tried not to show his pleasure as he stood up and headed upstairs.

The next morning the sun shined through the window, waking them both up.

"Hey how'd you sleep?" Pein asked in a sleepy voice, caressing Naruto's chest.

Naruto looked over, and gazed into Pein's gorgeous eyes.

"I slept okay," Naruto said with a smile, and then Pein crept on top of him, without saying a word.

He began to kiss his neck lightly, and worked his way down to the line of Naruto's boxers.

Naruto gasped and gripped onto Pein's hair, hoping he'd continue. He began to tug at Naruto's boxers, acting as if he was going to pull them straight off.

"Oh yeah, I'll meet you at the training field," Pein announced softly, getting off the bed and walking downstairs to grab some of his clothes.

Naruto couldn't believe it, he sat there in awe, wondering what it will be like when he finally stops teasing him.

Naruto came outside and set his ninja tools down, and began to stretch out his arms.

"Come on, Naruto." Pein smirked. "Get over here!"

"Oh I will." Naruto replied, grabbing a couple kunais.

"You ready to fight or what?" Pein muttered, giving him a seductive look.

Naruto nodded and charged at Pein.

"Today we're going to be working on Taijutsu, just simple hand to hand combat."

"Sounds nice.." Pein muttered, removing his shirt, then quickly dodging Naruto's punch.

Naruto's eyes widened and he jumped backward.

"You're too cocky, Pein." Naruto shook his head.

"Cocky, eh?" Pein walked towards Naruto, slowly backing him up against the tree.

"Is he finally going to kiss me..?" Naruto thought to himself, breathing heavily. Pein smirked, and leaned in, closing his eyes. Naruto closed his eyes as well, waiting for his lips to finally touch his.

"Oh there's my kunai, it's behind your head." Pein chuckled and grabbed it, heading back over to the other side of the training field.

"You're really good at making me want you.." Naruto stuttered, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Let's continue this fight!" He threw his shirt aside, glaring at Pein with eyes that screamed, "I want you!"

Pein ran towards Naruto, smiling a genuine smile.

"You're going down, Pein!" Naruto shouted, smiling back at him.

They both simultaneously punched each other in the stomach, and they laughed afterwards while sharing their pain together on the ground.

Somehow, Pein ended up on top of Naruto. They stared into each other's eyes, both looking completely unaware of the situation.

Pein examined Naruto's face, making sure he was okay with this.

He balanced himself over Naruto, looking sincere.

Naruto laid there, feeling completely helpless, and completely aroused.

Pein stroked his cheek and leaned in, closing his eyes.

Naruto did the same and completely melted when he felt their lips touch.

Pein kissed him passionately, slowly sticking his tongue farther back in his mouth the longer their lips were locked.

There were no words in this moment, just sheer perfection. They were laying there topless, kissing for their first time.

Naruto was overwhelmed, he was kissing this man that he's only known for a short while, but he felt as if he knew him forever.

They laid there, completely mesmerized by each other's touch. Pein ended the kiss only to say four words.

"Will you be mine?" Pein muttered, gazing into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto's eyes lit up, his entire being filling with joy.

"I think this is the easiest thing I'm ever going to say yes too." Naruto replied, kissing Pein softly.

Pein smiled, kissing back.

"_I thought I was coming here just to train; to learn some new ninjutsu. When in actuality, I'm falling in love with him." _ Pein thought while walking back to the house, gripping onto Naruto's hand tightly.

"Last night was amazing.." Naruto said, waking Pein up from his slumber.

Pein jumped up and kissed him deeply.

"I know, and good morning." Pein replied, smiling.

Naruto chuckled and kissed Pein's forehead.

"How about I make you some breakfast?" Naruto asked, joy still overwhelming him.

Pein smiled big and nodded, giving him another kiss before he headed off towards the kitchen.

He got up and threw on some clothes to go meet Naruto.

"You are such a good cook," Pein whispered, sneaking up behind Naruto, wrapping his hands around Naruto's waist.

Naruto turned his head around and kissed Pein's nose.

Pein smiled brightly, attempting to tickle him.

Naruto gasped and tried his best not to giggle.

Pein chased him around the house, trying his best to tackle him.

"I'm gonna get you back for this!" Naruto yelled, laughs in between.

They both fell on the floor, laughing.

Pein scooted closer to him, and nuzzled his head into Naruto's neck.

"You're so perfect.." Naruto said, wrapping his arms around Pein.

Pein grinned and leaned into kiss him.

They kissed for a few minutes, and Pein began feeling up his shirt.

"Are you comfortable with this?" Pein whispered in between kisses.

Naruto nodded, and pulled Pein into an embrace.

"Of course, but we'll have to do this later. Your bacon is burning." Naruto laughed as he got up to check on it.

Pein got up and walked up behind him, kissing his neck.

"I'm glad you're mine.." Pein whispered. "I don't want or need anyone else."


	5. Face to face

It was about three months later, the date of the battle pushing closer.

"I'm scared, Pein.." Naruto told him that night, seeming concerned. Pein brushed it off at first, he had no doubt that he would win.

"I'm scared that he's going to hurt you. At least let me join you in this battle." Naruto suggested, nudging his shoulder.

"No." Pein replied. "I cannot put you in danger like that. I couldn't live with myself if you were hurt."

Naruto frowned, looking down at his shoes.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. This is my fight to win or lose." He muttered, trying to calm Naruto down.

"I know Pein, you're right." Naruto looked away from Pein and spoke. "I just don't want him to kill you."

Pein scoffed, and brought his body close to Naruto's.

"Do you really not have faith in me?" He whispered, seeming anxious.

Naruto shook his head,

"I have all of the faith in the world for you, Pein." Naruto smiled, and leaned in to kiss Pein softly, but deeply.

They kissed for a while, dissatisfied with whatever else was going on around them.

"I think I love you, Pein." Naruto hesitated.

Pein gasped, and kissed him even more deeply.

"I think I love you too, Naruto Uzumaki."

The next morning Pein awoke to the sound of someone outside, knocking.

He rose from the bed, trying his best not to wake Naruto up, and crept downstairs to open the door. A letter lay outside, just waiting to be opened.

When Pein opened it, he felt anxious when he saw who it was from.

_Dearest Pein,_

_I hope you get this soon. Our fight is coming up now, isn't it?_

_I hope you've prepared, because I definitely have. I could not stand the thought of being defeated by the likes of you. The Final Valley awaits us, eh? This is the consequences that were rendered the moment that you thought you could get away with leaving me._

_You have left me heartbroken, devastated, and distraught._

_I never thought a love as strong as ours could end this way. And when you die, I'll definitely live out my life, dedicated to you._

_Joking, but I'll make sure you're buried properly, giving the soil nearby is soft enough to bury your disgusting corpse in._

_With hatred,_

_Madara Uchiha_

"Why does this have to happen to me?!" Pein threw the letter on the ground, stomping at it. He threw his fist against the wall, he wanted to call off this alleged fight.

Pein didn't want to give everything up, fight against someone who he probably could never win against.

His life was going so perfectly at the moment, he was with someone he loved, and not someone who forced him into every little thing.

"Is everything alright, Pein?" Naruto came downstairs to find Pein's fist bleeding, and a crumpled letter on the floor.

Pein shook his head, and he began to cry. These tears came from years of abuse, years of torment, and now there was a chance that he wouldn't be able to live another day in a few months.

Naruto pulled Pein close, and kissed him softly.

"Everything is going to be alright, I promise. You have the power physically, and mentally to beat him. You can win this." Naruto lifted Pein's chin up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

Pein sighed, and felt even worse.

"It's not that I care about dying, it's that now I have you. You're everything I could have asked for, and that's not something I say to anyone." Pein spoke with sincerity. "I don't want to die, because I don't want to live in a place where I couldn't see you. These last few months have honestly been the best of my entire life, and I don't want to let that all go."

Naruto's eyes flooded with tears, and they embraced each other.

"I won't let him hurt you." Naruto whispered, tears managing to overflow in his eyes.

"There's no way that you could protect me from him, Naruto." Pein whispered. "This is my battle. Live or die, this is my justice."

Naruto stared into his eyes,

"Live or die, Our love will never cease."

"Naruto!" Pein yelled. "I'm home from my jog!"

Naruto scurried down the steps, in nothing but his boxers.

Pein's eyes grew wide as Naruto walked over to him, kissing his neck.

"Can I at least shower first?" Pein asked, laughing.

Naruto nodded, following him upstairs. They've had this shower ever since they got there, but Pein had never used it. He prefered bathing, instead of showering.

Pein turned the water on, letting it hit him as he stepped in.

He began scrubbing himself all over, and then looked over to find Naruto standing there, completely naked.

"You want to join me?" Pein asked, seductively.

Naruto nodded, stepping in with him. Pein pinned him against the back of the shower wall, kissing his neck, and then down to his nipples.

Since this was Naruto's first time, Pein tried to be extra careful.

He began exploring his body, feeling anywhere he could reach from a standing position.

Pein leaned in, kissing him with extreme passion.

Naruto kissed back deeply, not caring about the saliva going everywhere.

Pein then kissed Naruto's chest, and went down and got on his knees.

He gripped onto Pein's spiky orange hair, letting him do all of the work.

He put Naruto's eight inch cock into his mouth, and deep throated it as best as he could. Naruto leaned his own head against the wall, groaning, and muttering Pein's name.

Pein began to stroke it, he'd go fast for a few seconds, and then suddenly stop. He did this quite a few times.

"Pein.. You tease me so much.." Naruto moaned, wanting more.

Pein grinned, and then stood up, locking lips with him again.

The water from the showerhead hit them, leaving them both with a warm sensation.

"Can we move this to the bedroom?" Pein asked, sure of himself.

Naruto nodded and they backed in onto the bed, still passionately making out.

Pein then got on top of Naruto, and then made sure it was okay if he could finally take his virginity.

Naruto nodded, stroking his own eight inches.

Pein spread his legs apart and put his own cock inside Naruto's tight virgin ass.

"Pein.." Naruto moaned..

Pein held Naruto's hand through it, and let him know that it was okay if he wanted him to slow down. He began to thrust faster, kissing Naruto's chest.

Naruto let out a cry, expressing the pain.

Pein slowed down just a bit, and gripped Naruto's hand tighter.

"I don't want you to slow down.." Naruto whimpered.

Pein smiled, and the night ended.

Naruto had been sore, but as Pein had orgasmed and came inside him, he had noticed something odd in the window. He assumed it was just a tree branch, but strangely, it felt as if someone had been watching them.

He didn't tell Pein for the obvious reasons, of it possibly being Madara.

The next morning was awkward for Naruto, he thought about two things. One, about what he saw in the window. And two, how he always pictured himself losing his virginity to a girl, and not a guy.

"Pein, are you awake?" Naruto questioned, concern in his voice. "I really need to talk to you about something.

He looked over, and Pein was gone.

He ran downstairs, hoping to God that Pein would be down there. Yet, he did not see him, there was a note left on the kitchen table, stained with blood.

_Naruto, I know this is a bit sudden. Madara saw us together last night, and while you were asleep, I went down to see if someone was out there. He stabbed me in the side, and tried to kill me right there. I don't know if I will be alive or dead when you read this, but just know that if I'm alive, I'm fighting for you. And if I'm dead, I'm watching over you. I hope that I will live to see you again, I fear that I might not._

_Naruto, I know I said this before, but these last four months have been the spotlight of my entire life. And if I were to perish today, I would be okay with death. You mean everything to me, and I love you. If I die here, in The Final Valley, just know that I will always be with you. Though I may pass, our love will never die. Just like the both of us said, This is my justice, and whether I live or die, our love will not pass with me._

_You are simply perfect, Naruto._

_With love,_

_Pein, 3_

Naruto stood there, seeming in shock.

Tears filled his eyes as he ran upstairs, throwing some clothes and shoes on.

He had to go find Pein, I mean he had fought there before with Sasuke. Yet, the memory of The Final Valley was vague, he remembered chasing Sasuke there, and confronting him

"I must find him.." Naruto muttered, scurrying out the door.

"Madara.." Pein muttered, clutching his bleeding side.

The man he once knew smirked, showing him no sign of worry.

"You're so full of yourself..!" Pein shouted, coughing up blood afterwards.

Madara smiled, and his eyes pulsed with the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"You say that as if I didn't know that already." He said, wiping the dust off his armor.

He hadn't worn that armor in years, and it felt right to him.

"You won't even let me explain.." Pein whimpered, clutching his wound even harder.

Madara began walking towards Pein, showing a smile that was filled with intentions to kill.

"I've been with you for this long, Pein.. And you decide to leave me out of nowhere!" Madara rushed and punched Pein in the gut, knocking him back ten feet or so. "I don't need your explanations." Pein laid there, motionless, drowning in his own self hatred.

"I left you for my own reasons.." Pein stuttered, clutching his stomach. "Have you not realized the pain you've inflicted on me?"

Madara stood there, acting dumbstruck.

"I have never hurt you." Madara scoffed after saying this, walking towards Pein.

He flinched, trying to move away from him.

Madara smiled again, backing up the previous statement.

"Do you realize how much I'm holding back right now?" He asked Pein.

Pein nodded, and looked Madara in the eyes.

"I am as well, and I think it's about time I stop.." Pein replied, standing up, removing his robe.

"It ends here.." Madara smirked.

Pein nodded, pulling kunais out of the back of his pocket. Madara pulled out his katana, and continued to smirk.

They clashed several times before Pein was pinned down with a sword moments away from slashing his neck.

"Rasen-Shuriken!" A loud voice called behind them.

Pein dived away from Madara, running as far away as he could.

Madara sat there in utter shock, seeing the shuriken being hurled straight at him.

He looked up, and could make out Naruto's face.

"Senin mode.." Madara muttered, frozen by fear.

Naruto threw the Shuriken, and it hit Madara's armor, sending him flying.

Naruto landed on the ground below, watching Madara fall, blood covering his entire torso.

Madara then tried to get up, falling straight back onto the ground.

Everything was silent besides the waterfall roaring behind them. Pein stood there eyeing Madara's body, then glancing up to see the statue dedicated to him.

Pein turned away, and thought about everything that has hurt him in this life.

He broke down crying, but Naruto did not rush to his side.

Without anyone else paying attention, Madara stood up and threw the top part of his armor off.

"Don't let him get away, Pein!" Naruto screamed. Pein's eyes grew wide when he saw how much Madara was bleeding.

He was bleeding pretty bad himself, and without thinking he trudged after Madara.

Madara turned his head around, and was suddenly frantic to get away.

"You organize this battle, only to be a coward in the end." Pein chuckled. "You're not afraid of death, or are you?" Pein kept ambling, trying to reach Madara.

"You tell me I can move on once you're dead right?" Pein hesitated. "All of this time I've just been trying to find a way to tell you how much damage you've brought to my life. When the answer has been right in front of me."

Madara stumbled, falling onto the ground.

"You say you've done no damage to my life, right?" Pein wondered, hovering over Madara's body.

"You are a compulsive liar, you are manipulative. You take what you want, and you won't take no for an answer. Sex is a priority, and you don't even care about my feelings."

Madara tried to respond, but only ended up coughing up more blood.

His lungs felt heavy, and he tried gasping for air. Pein set his right foot on Madara's chest, stepping lightly.

Madara coughed up blood on Pein's shoe, feeling like his heart was going to burst.

"You deserve this, Madara," Naruto said bluntly, joining Pein's side.

Pein nodded, crushing Madara's chest with his own foot.

Madara gripped onto Pein's ankle and sent him flying backwards.

"I'm not going to die here, Pein.." He said, rising from the ground. Naruto backed up, instantly terrified by Madara approaching him.

"Don't hurt me.." Naruto cried, staring back at Pein's unconscious body.

Madara chuckled, and brought himself inches away from Naruto's face, he leaned down and looked Naruto straight in the eyes.

"You stole him away from me, I loved him with all of my heart, and you completely destroyed the chances of him and I being together again.." He whispered.

Naruto broke out into laughter.

"This was not my doing." Naruto replied. "You messed it up for yourself," punching Madara straight in the nose, sending him flying back.

Madara stood up, holding his nose.

He was sobbing, and he looked miserable.

"If you ever even loved Pein, you'd leave him alone." Naruto said, determined.

"You'd let him go."

Madara stared at Naruto, and looked him over.

"You sure do have a way with words." Madara trudged over to Naruto, and pulled him into an embrace. Naruto was shocked, but hugged back.

"Will you let him go..?" Naruto pondered, playing with Madara's hair to calm him down. Madara began to cry, and hesitated.

"I can't guarantee it, but I'll try.." Madara pulled away from the hug, looking into Naruto's gentle eyes. Naruto stared back, mesmerized.

Madara gripped onto Naruto's waist and leaned in.

Naruto flinched, and pulled away.

"I don't cheat.." Naruto muttered, staring into Madara's eyes.

He sulked, letting his arms drop to his sides.

"But, I can tell by the way you looked at me that you wanted me too.." Madara whispered, pulling Naruto closer.

Naruto looked up at him, and sighed.

"Just because I wanted you too, doesn't mean you should." Naruto replied, pushing himself away from Madara.

He was still topless and looked incredibly attractive, just like he had looked when Pein met him. Even with the blood stained all over his skin and the scar from his side to his thigh, Naruto found him attractive, but pushed the feelings away.

"You know you don't want to leave.." Madara whispered, lust in his voice.

"Don't do this to me, Madara." Naruto said, backing away from him to go check on Pein's condition. "I won't ever like you."

Madara dropped to his knees, he couldn't come to terms with this rejection.

He pulled out a kunai, and stood back up.

Naruto was facing the other way leaning down, observing Pein's wounds.

And suddenly, he heard someone rush behind him, and he felt a knife stab through his stomach.

He looked down, eyeing the blade.

His own blood spilt out all over his clothes, and some dripped down onto Pein.

"Why..?" Naruto asked, tears filling his eyes.

Madara smirked, pulling the kunai out.

"Because, I'm manipulative and cruel. I have no sense of where to end things, or where to continue." Madara muttered. "I'm a selfish prick, and I react when people hurt me.."

Naruto turned around and threw a fist at Madara's face like he had before, except this time with even greater anger.

Madara coughed up blood, cracking his skull open as he landed on the rock hard ground.

Naruto clutched his wound, and felt the blood oozing from inside.

"Stay away from me.." Naruto rasped. "Don't ever lay another hand on Pein."

Naruto backed away, and picked Pein up.

"And if you do.. we won't back down next time." Naruto spoke louder, disappearing into the mist, carrying Pein with him.


	6. A Fling

Three months had passed since Naruto and Pein had their encounter with Madara Uchiha. Everything was so quiet, and everything had a strange sense of peace about it. There was no yelling, no sadness; just Pein and Naruto, living out their lives.

"I love you, Pein," Naruto muttered while waking up one cold morning.

Pein was still fast asleep, and both of them were incredibly happy, and they felt like nothing could possibly ruin their relationship.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Naruto jumped up, curious to see who was visiting them.

"Maybe Sakura is finally coming to visit." He thought, rushing down the stairs.

He was hesitant, but eventually opened it.

When the door opened and the sunlight met Naruto's eyes, he was overwhelmed.

His jaw dropped, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Madara.." He whispered, unaware if he was actually standing before him or not.

Madara smirked, but it wasn't a smirk that showed happiness or a sign of self confidence.

Naruto frowned, and tried closing the door.

"Please, don't Naruto." Madara spoke up, holding the door open.

"I'm just here to say goodbye."

Naruto gasped, slowly and hesitantly re-opening the door.

Madara crept inside, observing the pictures Naruto and Pein had taken together.

"You're lucky to have someone like him." Madara announced, picking up one of the pictures off of the dinner table.

"I know I am." Naruto replied, looking over at him.

"So where is he?" Madara inquired, scratching the top of his head.

Naruto pointed his finger to the upstairs bedroom and smiled.

"If it's okay, I'd like to speak to him alone." Madara murmured, tensing up. Naruto nodded, walking outside and closing the door softly behind him.

Madara trudged up the stairs, his armor softly clanging.

"Pein?" He called out.

There was but utter silence, and no motion surrounding him.

He approached the end of the stairs, curious as to where Pein was.

"Pein?" He called out again, but this time softly.

Pein sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes.

His hair was flattened down, and he looked incredibly sleepy.

"Madara..?" He muttered, his eyes growing wide.

Madara half-smiled at him, showing no sign of real content to be there.

"I miss you.." Pein murmured, a few tears streaming down his face.

Madara chuckled, smiling just a bit bigger.

"I just came to say goodbye." He replied, frowning now.

"Where are you going?" Pein asked, concern filling his voice.

Madara chuckled once more.

"Hell, probably."

Pein furrowed his brow, trying to figure out what he had meant.

"What do you mean?" Pein asked, getting up out of the bed.

"Well, I came here to let you know. So, you do deserve to know, but I'd rather not tell you." Madara brought his eyes to the floor, trying to avoid eye contact.

Pein frowned, and walked closer to him.

"You can tell me, Madara." Pein muttered, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Madara looked up at Pein, and he was crying. The tears kept flowing, and he looked Pein straight in the eye.

He pulled Madara in, hugging him tightly.

Madara broke away from the hug, and gripped onto Pein's cheek, softly stroking it.

"I'm dying Pein.." He croaked, biting his lip.

Pein's eyes widened, and then Madara started crying as well.

"I don't want you to die, Madara." Pein whimpered, trying to hold back the tears. Madara looked at him, only hugging him tighter.

"Why?" Was all he could manage to say.

"I still love you, even after all of the things we've gone through. I haven't gotten you out of my head these past three months." Pein's eyes overflowed with tears, and he buried his face into Madara's neck.

"I love you too, and I feel horrible for everything I've done." Madara smiled just a bit, and kissed Pein's forehead.

"I'm sorry, Pein." Madara muttered, pulling away.

Pein half-smiled, still unsure if he was telling the truth or not.

"Why don't you stay here?"He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Madara chuckled yet another time.

"I would but I don't feel welcome here," Madara whispered, looking up at him. "I've never been welcome here."

Pein sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Madara, you're dying." Pein rose his voice a little, seeming concerned.

Madara furrowed his brow, just like he did before.

"That doesn't give me an excuse to burden you!" Madara yelled, slamming a fist into the side of the wall.

Pein gasped, backing up just a bit.

"You aren't a burden.." Pein murmured, crossing his arms.

"You may not think so, but I do.." Madara said, his heart sinking. Pein walked closer, and gripped onto the side of his face, staring into his eyes.

"Pein.." Madara muttered, staring down at him and then softly gripping onto his hips.

Suddenly, Pein planted his lips onto his, not caring at all. Madara passionately kissed back, feeling up the back of his shirt.

"I'm still in love with you, Madara." Pein muttered in between kisses.

"And sometimes, when you want something so bad you don't care about the consequences."

The door creaked open, and Naruto had observed everything. They looked as if they were becoming intimate, when Naruto burst in cussing at the top of his lungs.

"I can't believe you, Pein. I gave myself to you, I loved you with all of my heart. I invited him inside, because I trusted you." Naruto muttered, rubbing his eyes. Pein quickly got dressed and scurried over to him.

"I love you, Naruto." He whimpered. "I'm just also still in love with Madara." Naruto looked the other way, avoiding Pein's apology kiss.

"I don't care, I'm leaving.." He muttered, his body tensing up. "We're through." Naruto rushed out the door, and Pein sulked and lowered his head.

Madara inched towards him and lifted his chin up, making Pein look at him.

"Don't listen to him, Pein. You still have me." Madara muttered, looking into his eyes. Pein half-smiled at him, trying to hold back tears.

* * *

A few days had passed, and Madara was staying with Pein for the time being until he supposedly got better.

"Madara?" Pein called out, arriving home from his daily routine of walking.

Pein threw his robe on the ground, searching for him.

There was but utter silence, just like there usually was.

He ignored this casual silence, and assumed Madara was still sleeping. Pein sat down on the couch, constantly trying to contemplate his decision. Did he really want Madara back?

He was trying to decide whether it was true love meant to be, or just lust setting in.

"Where did I put my wallet?" Pein muttered, frantically patting his pockets. He stood up and began climbing the staircase of what used to be Naruto's and his room.

When he finally reached the top of the staircase, he saw Madara's hair poking out from under the blankets. He smiled at this, assuring himself that Madara was fine.

He crept inside the bathroom, finding his wallet on the floor by the toilet. He chuckled, bending down to grab it.

He quietly left the room, letting Madara sleep in.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he wrote a note to let Madara know he would be leaving the island for a day or so to find the closest village to purchase some more food. Their supply was running low, and he didn't want them starving to death.

He slipped the house key into his pocket, and changed back into his robe.

He left the house feeling sure of himself.

* * *

A few hours had passed since Pein had left, and his empty stomach was bothering him. Things were looking terrible, because he had no idea where he was at. The worst part of it was that he left a dying man at his house alone with only a few things left to eat.

"Damn.." He muttered. He assumed it was approximately the afternoon, and he trudged on in search of nice place to rest for a short while.

He sat down up against a tree, closing his eyes.

"Pein.." He heard a voice mutter from nearby.

His eyes immediately fluttered open, and he peered around in search of the person.

There was no one and he felt humiliated that he would let a hallucination get in the way of his rest.

But in fact there was someone there; they were hiding. They approached him, and Pein rubbed his eyes, still unsure if it was who he thought it was.

"Naruto-kun.." Pein's eyes had widened, and he stuttered as he said this. Naruto half-smiled at him, getting closer. Pein brought his eyes to the ground, not wanting to look at him. "I forgive you Pein. Love is something we both have to work at, and I want that with you. I know that you'll always have feelings for him, and I can deal with that." He paused, biting his lip. "You have no idea how much I love you, Pein." Naruto's sentence trailed off, and what he got in return was silence.

"I'm not fit for this," Pein finally replied. "I'm not fit to love you, I'm not fit to be there by your side. That wasn't my intention in this world. My purpose isn't to love, my purpose is to fill the ambitions of my predecessors."

Naruto looked him straight in the face.

"No matter what words you choose to say to me, our love won't die." Naruto responded, trying to seem infuriated.

"You wouldn't know how I feel, Naruto. I am supposed to hate people like you-" Pein was cut off by a punch to the stomach.

"People like me?!" Naruto screamed. "You can't toss words around like that! I'm not just some monster, there's a monster imprisoned inside of me!" Naruto's eyes looked as if they were filled with grief. Pein frowned, clutching his stomach.

"I can't love you, Naruto." Pein muttered once again. "I can't love anyone." Naruto

trembled, backing up a few feet. Pein stood up, his face blank with no expression. He brushed past Naruto, slowly walking away.

"It's my justice to surpass my predecessors, and bring true peace to this condemned world." Naruto heard him say this as he watched him walk away. It seemed to echo in his mind, and it wouldn't seem to stop.

"It's my justice to surpass them.."

The clouds suddenly turned grey, and they rolled across the sky like tumbleweeds. Pein smiled at himself, feeling happy that he was free from the bound cage called love. Love was relentless and unforgiving. He was trying to decide whether or not to leave Madara there for dead.

"Madara would have done the same thing to me.." He thought aloud, still trudging on. It began to rain slightly, thunder roaring across the mid afternoon sky. Lightning struck, catching a nearby forest on fire.

"Heck if I care.." Pein muttered, glancing over at the growing ember. He was suddenly startled, noticing someone standing across from him.

It wasn't someone that he knew, so he felt somewhat relieved. Sweat ran down his forehead, and his eyes met the eyes of the stranger's.

"Who are you..?" Pein asked, trembling slightly. The stranger looked a bit younger than him, and he appeared lanky. His hair reminded him of Madara's, except a lot shorter.

"Uchiha.." He paused. "Sasuke." Pein raised an eyebrow, looking over the Sharingan that seemed to be stained to his eyes.

"Another Uchiha, eh?" Pein asked himself aloud.

"Another..?" Sasuke replied, his face lighting up just a bit.

Pein smiled at him.

"You're the third one I've met." Pein chuckled.

Sasuke's face drowned back to sorrows.

"You knew my brother, didn't you?" Sasuke inquired, approaching Pein suspiciously.

"Itachi?" Pein replied curiously. He nodded, still frowning.

"Yeah, I knew him. I didn't particularly enjoy his presence."

Sasuke chuckled, casually looking at Pein every once in awhile.

"You and me are the same," Sasuke paused. "We're just trying to exceed the expectations everyone set for us. We're just trying to make it. We're trying to avoid love at all costs." Sasuke rose his head up to stare Pein in the face.

"Ah, love.." Pein muttered, not realizing Sasuke was getting even closer to him.

Without warning, Sasuke wrapped his hands around the back of Pein's neck and leaned in. Pein was taken aback, but didn't turn away from the lip lock. Pein didn't care anymore, he could do whatever he wanted now.

"That was unexpected.." Pein whispered after Sasuke had pulled away from the kiss.

Sasuke smiled, staring up at him once more.

"This doesn't mean I like you," Sasuke muttered, turning away.

"I'm glad you said it before I did," Pein replied, smiling.

Sasuke turned back around, pushing him against the tree behind them, passionately kissing him.

"No strings attached?" Sasuke asked in between kisses.

Pein nodded, kissing back deeply.

* * *

"I don't like you," Pein muttered the next morning as soon as Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. Sasuke only smirked, seeming completely sure of himself.

"You wouldn't kiss me if you didn't like me.." He muttered with a seductive tone in his voice. Pein sighed, turning away from Sasuke.

"That's the whole reason why I kissed you," Pein replied, and Sasuke gasped. "I'm trying to escape the feelings I have for two other people."

Sasuke chuckled, tracing his fingers along Pein's chest.

"Then do it." Sasuke realized that Pein wasn't going to, so he decided to instead. He leaned over and began softly kissing Pein's neck, causing a hard-on for both of them. Pein gritted his teeth, not wanting to give into the temptation. Sasuke's lips seemed to work magic on his body because within moments Sasuke was pinned to the ground.

"Don't do it, Pein." An inner voice told him. Pein rolled his eyes and went down to kiss Sasuke's muscular chest. Sasuke grinned once more, almost laughing at the thought.

"I can't do this.." Pein murmured, immediately standing up. "I just can't."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, leaving him irritated.

"You're such a pain." Sasuke explained, picking himself up from the ground.

Pein smirked.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Pein began to walk away when suddenly he was embraced from behind.

"Don't leave.." Sasuke whimpered, nestling his head into Pein's back.

Pein grunted, seeming frustrated.

"I'm not your babysitter, Sasuke." Pein growled.

Sasuke only tightened his grip around Pein's waist, not saying a word.

"I don't want you to leave, Pein." Sasuke blurted out, loosening his grip around him.

Pein smirked, pulling Sasuke off of him.

"I can't do this with you, okay?" Pein paused, thinking of what to say. _"So fuck off."_

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short, xD I'll try and have Chapter Seven posted by next week or the week after. _

_Thanks for reading! _


	7. The Way he feels

Pein had awoke the next morning, drenched in the rain that was falling around him. He couldn't remember very much from yesterday besides the fact that Sasuke had tried to stop him from leaving. He could tell in his heart that Sasuke didn't really like him anyways, he could see it in his eyes.

"Hn.." He muttered, trying to block the rain from covering his suffering face anymore than it already did. He let himself be hit by the rain for a little while longer before the sun crept out and soaked up everything.

He picked himself up, and stretched his arms out to the sky.

The rain lightened a little more, but there was another couple storm clouds rolling in. Pein peered up at the sky, seeming depressed.

Why was all the pain directed at him? Why did people decide to play with his heart, like Sasuke.

He let his arms dangle down by his sides, and then he casually strolled away. He had no idea where he'd end up going. For all he knew, he'd get trapped by love again.

A couple hours had passed, and he was lurking in the shadows of the trees. He had been spying on some shinobi for quite awhile now and they appeared dangerous.

"So, when can we kill the hostage?" The shinobi on the left chuckled casually as he said this, staring down and kicking the woman that sat down tied up before them.

"Maybe we should toy around with her a bit before she's dead," the other one chortled.

Pein gritted his teeth, and appeared from the shadows.

"Excuse me gentlemen," he said, startling them. "I think you were just leaving." The shinobi looked Pein over, but refrained from responding.

Pein edged closer to them, furrowing his brow.

"Who do you think you are?" One of them said, pulling out a kunai. Pein chuckled, rubbing his temple.

"Those cheap tricks won't work on me." He paused. "I have the power of the six paths." He flashed the Rinnegan at them, and they slowly backed away.

"This woman is the Hidden Stone's property.." One of them croaked out.

Pein smiled in return, glancing at the both of them.

"Well, then I guess this is a robbery."

* * *

The one with the kunai was suddenly pinned against the wall by the collar with a rod stabbed through his chest. The other's eyes widened, and he tried to escape.

"Banshō Ten'in.." Pein whispered, and suddenly the other ninja was pulled by a force unstoppable towards Pein.

Pein had grinned as he killed him, knowing the hostage was now safe.

He approached the woman, willing to help her out of the straps that bound her together.

"You're safe now," he muttered, slightly curving his grin into an actual smile. "You're safe with me."

Pein's eyes widened when he pulled the face mask off of her.

That pink hair flew beautifully in the wind, and those gorgeous green eyes showed his reflection perfectly in them.

"Sakura.."

She looked like she was holding back tears, but he could tell she wanted to embrace the hell out of him. He leaned down to her, and wrapped his arms around her. The tips of her hair caressed his weary face, and he felt vulnerable.

"What happened..?" Was all he could manage to say without choking on his words. Without realizing it, a few tears streamed down his face.

Sakura couldn't manage a single word, but Pein only hugged her tighter.

"It's going to be okay.." He muttered, trying to calm her. Sakura's face was buried into his neck and he could feel all of the tears soaking into his undershirt.

She attempted to explain what had happened, but Pein only ended up trying to shush her.

"Sakura.. It's okay.." He paused, wiping the tears from her eyes. "They can't hurt you anymore." Sakura muttered something he couldn't understand and she looked up at him, gazing into his eyes that seemed to be permanently stained with tears.

"You saved me.." She muttered again, this time slightly louder. His eyes widened when she said this, because that only made him feel more vulnerable.

More tears streamed down her face, and he tried his best to wipe them all away. He just wanted to take all of her pain away, and for good.

He had never been this attracted to a woman before, and he wanted her. Holding her in his arms made his whole world feel complete, and she knew this.

"Sakura.." He muttered again, wiping that pink hair away from her face. His eyes mapped her whole face, and he slowly let his hand slip around her neck. He held onto it firmly, and leaned in. When their lips touched, it literally felt like magic. Their lips fitted together like the pieces of a puzzle.

He let his tongue slip inside of her mouth, and she gasped but continued to kiss him back.

Her whole face was covered in red, from the crying and she finally had kissed someone who she truly loved. She had known Pein for quite awhile, but they hadn't gotten off to a good start.

Her thoughts were pushed away for the moment because suddenly she was on Pein's lap, and their lips were still fitting together perfectly.

* * *

When the kiss ended, a new one began. Pein had Sakura pinned down, and a light drizzle rained down upon them. Each time their lips touched, it was even more perfect than before.

"Pein.." Sakura had moaned several times. Pein broke away from the kiss momentarily, and wondered what she had wanted.

"I love you.." She muttered, still under the weight of Pein on top of her.

Her confession was interrupted by a loud exploding noise from a couple miles away, and it startled the both of them.

"What the hell..?" Pein asked himself out loud.

A blue skeleton branched out six arms, and Pein's heart definitely did stop. His eyes widened, and he swear he could hear someone sputtering nonsense as if he was going to murder someone.

Pein slowly stood up, a frown growing on his face. He let his arms branch out in front of Sakura, protecting her from anything that might be thrown this way.

"Madara.." He muttered to himself, and then raised his voice. "How the hell did you find me?!"

He wouldn't be surprised if Madara was smirking to himself right now, and he was one-hundred percent certain he was.

In actuality, Madara was dead serious. Hatred was stained across his face, and no words were spoken.

"Get the hell away from us!" Pein screamed as Madara inched closer to the two of them, Susano'o growing stronger by the second.

"Oh, I don't think so." Madara furrowed his brow, and paused. "You are fucking insane if you think you'll still be alive."

Some sweat ran down Pein's forehead, but he wasn't too worried.

"This time, I'm going to try." The both of them spoke simultaneously.

Madara put his guard up, and Pein rushed towards him.

Pein tried nonchalantly striking Susano'o a few times, throwing Madara off.

"How did he awaken it so quickly?" Pein asked himself, doing a backflip and landing quite a ways away from him.

Madara smirked, and popped his knuckles. Pein could tell that he was eager.

"It's because I'm a lot stronger than you think I am, dobe." Pein twitched and his eyes widened.

"You.. You can read my thoughts?" Pein dropped to his knees, his mind filling with absurdities.

While Pein was sitting there in shock, a few more people had joined Madara's side in combat.

Pein glanced over, and clutched his knees.

"Itachi.." He counted. "Sasuke.."

When he saw the last one, his jaw dropped slightly and he wanted to throw up.

"Naruto-kun.."

Madara let a wicked smile shape into his lips, and the other three stood there obediently.

Pein managed to stand back up, but he was outnumbered.

Pein backed away, wanting to forfeit.

"You can't run away this time, my dear Pein." Madara rasped, practically thinking he'd already won.

* * *

Pein smiled, kind of wondering about how peaceful it'd be if he just died. Madara raised an eyebrow, curious as to what Pein was thinking about.

Pein's smile grew, and he held out his arms just a bit.

Suddenly, his look was the same one that Madara had given earlier, except even more serious.

"This is my justice!" Pein announced, looking straight at Naruto as he yelled this.

All of a sudden, everything went completely white. Everyone was blinded by the light that was created from this ninjutsu, but they were terrified.

"Shinra..Tensei.." He muttered; but in utter silence it sounded like someone shouting.

Everything surrounding Pein was suddenly pushed outward, including every single one of them, even Sakura.

Not even the slightest bit of worry fazed him.

"I could care less." Pein muttered as debris went flying everywhere.

_Author's Note; I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter, but I really wanted to keep you guys updated. This story won't probably be much longer.(At the most five more chapters.) But, the ending will be amazing I assure you. Let's just hope you guys like it. 3 _

_~Recluse_


	8. Should I?

Pein had backed up and fell to his knees, exhausted from the chakra he had just wasted on that jutsu.

The place seemed to echo with silence, and he sat there in anticipation.

"It's all going to be okay.." He muttered to himself, coughing afterwards. Pein felt incredibly weak, and he tried to get up.

Everything fell silent after he had coughed; there was no motion either.

"They're all gone.." He paused to cough. "I'm safe.."

Turns out, Pein wasn't safe at all.

He heard a low chuckle come from below him.

Madara's Susano'o had been broken, but he was still in one piece.

"Pein.." Madara muttered, eyeing him.

Pein raised an eyebrow, and pulled a kunai from his back pocket, holding it out.

"Why did we do this?" Madara asked, lowering his voice.

He looked Madara over, and smirked a bit.

"I don't know, Madara.." Pein paused, closing his eyes. "We loved each other so much, but you hurt me alot."

Madara's armor clanged as he approached him.

"I don't know why I would hurt someone like you.." He replied, longing to hold him.

Pein looked around, avoiding his eyes.

Were the others okay?

He hoped that they were.

"Someone like me..?" Pein finally responded, curving his lips into a smile. Madara nodded in response, letting himself blush slightly.

Pein dropped the kunai, and gazed into Madara's beautiful eyes. You'd think he'd learn to not fall for Madara again, but he did anyway.

"Pein.." Madara had muttered while Pein approached him.

He smiled in response, wrapping his arms around Madara's waist.

Madara smiled and kissed the top of Pein's head and embraced him back,

"I love you.." He spoke slowly, and genuinely.

Pein had no words to respond with, all he did was hug even tighter.

Madara pulled away to catch a glance at his eyes. Even if Pein didn't love him, Madara knew that he lusted after him.

He knew the ways to catch Pein in his trap, so he'd finally have his lover back.

_"You look perfect.."_ Madara muttered, teasingly kissing Pein's nose.

"Really?" Pein murmured, curious. Madara nodded his head and leaned in to kiss him.

"Was this right?" Pein had questioned himself, terrified of the consequences.

"Of course it is, I love him."

Madara caught his lips and kissed him more passionately than he ever had before.

Pein smiled during the kiss, feeling the back of Madara's armor. He never actually realized how muscular he was.

* * *

_"Pein, please be mine again?"_ Madara asked, pulling away from the kiss.

Pein's eyes widened, and he didn't know how to respond. Madara was here after all that has happened, asking him if he wanted to be with him again.

"No," Pein thought himself. "I can't do this all over again."

He stared up at Madara's pleading eyes, and then slowly closed his own.

"Why?" He wondered. "This is so sudden."

Madara placed a hand on his shoulder, and smiled.

Pein's eyes fluttered open, and without realizing it, Madara's lips were planted on his again.

Pein was taken aback.

He wanted to pull away, but he just couldn't. He couldn't physically push Madara away, or emotionally.

When Madara pulled away once more, Pein was silent. His thoughts were attacking him, and he felt confused and heartbroken.

"Why should I?" Pein muttered, gritting his teeth afterwards. Madara's smile quickly grew into an uneasy frown.

"Because, we love each other.." Madara muttered, holding back all of the tears.

Pein tried to protest all feelings for him, but he couldn't.

Madara's eyes reflected suffering, torment, and pity for himself.

"I can't be yours, I'm afraid," Pein murmured, smirking just a bit.

Madara's eyes were practically begging for forgiveness, and for another chance.

"I won't hurt you like I did before," Madara replied, his heart sinking. "I'll treat you right."

His eyes mapped Pein's whole body, awaiting a response.

Pein's eyes narrowed as if he were searching for something.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Pein asked, his gaze meeting the ground.

* * *

The smoke was down to their ankles now, and the both of them were exhausted.

They had been searching for the others for about an hour now, and had found none of them.

Pein had assumed the four of them were deceased, but Madara didn't want to give up.

"They have to be around here somewhere," Madara assumed, crossing his arms.

Pein sighed while walking around, his eyes trying to locate someone.

"Madara, I think it's about time we give up."

"This is your fault," Madara replied, coming up with an excuse.

Pein bit his lip, sighing once more.

"I don't think it is," Pein responded, narrowing his eyes like he did before.

"You provoked me."

His old lover smirked, his previous grin a full-glowing smile now.

That's the first time he'd seen him smile like that in a long time.

"I love provoking you."

Pein closed his eyes, trying to forget about all of the feelings that came rushing back.

"You're such a pain, Madara."

* * *

Madara's hair slowly whisked back in the wind, and Pein smirked every time he saw.

"Hair's being a mess again, eh?" Pein muttered, chuckling a bit.

Madara nodded in response, letting silence linger in the air for awhile.

"I don't intend on fixing it though," He replied, running a hand through his long black hair.

Pein chuckled once more, casually staring at him every once in awhile.

He thought about how handsome Madara looked in that armor, and how oh-so-perfect he looked all of the time.

"Madara.." Pein finally broke the silence between them.

"Hn..?" Madara responded, curious.

Pein was blushing slightly, but it didn't bother either of them.

"No, never mind." He paused, trying to come up with an excuse.

"It's stupid."

Madara's facial expression was priceless, and Pein tried his hardest not to break out into laughter.

"Tell me," He begged, even more curious. "I wanna know."

The silence fell between them once more, and Pein was trying to find a way to explain what he was thinking.

"You know how you used to pin me up against the wall and kiss me?" He wondered.

Madara nodded.

"Yeah, what about it?"

Pein's face flushed all shades of red and pink, he was too afraid to tell him.

"Well, I miss it." Pein muttered, his eyes locking with Madara's.

Madara half-smiled at him, eyeing their surroundings.

There was a wall over to the right, it was just a few yards away from the two of them.

"You know, they might be over there," Madara said, furrowing his brow.

Pein nodded, trailing behind him.

* * *

When they arrived over there-which it only took about a minute-, they stood there silently.

Madara had a smile across his face, and Pein was anticipating something.

"You, know Mada-"

Pein was cut off by being pushed against the stone wall behind him.

He smirked at Madara, knowing every move that he'd make.

"What do I know?" Madara wondered, leaning in.

Pein shrugged his shoulders, and stood there defenseless with a growing smile across his face.

They locked lips, and hard too.

He gripped onto the back of Madara's luscious hair, astounded by the way he was being kissed.

The two lovers kissed passionately for several minutes, not caring what the world thought of them.

"I dreamt of you last night," Madara murmured as he woke up the next morning.

Pein smiled in response, placing a gentle kiss on Madara's lips.

"What was your dream?" He replied, curious now.

Madara let a sly smile cross his lips, and Pein knew why.

"Oh, you know." Madara whispered, stretching out his arms.

"The usual."

Suddenly, Pein was pinned down and he obviously was struggling out of Madara's grip.

Madara smiled slyly once more; his eyes mapping Pein's body.

"You're mine.." The words passed slowly from Madara's lips.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, I know the past few chapters have been really short. I apologize for that, xD_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Review & Follow? c:_

_Recluse_


	9. A Broken Love

_Note~ This is not an update, this is a poem I wrote awhile back describing Pein and Madara's relationship. I know that I haven't posted Chapter Nine yet, and I'm sorry :c I've just been so busy with school and everything else, I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP, 3_

'A Broken Love', is a love that died.

A love that perished, a love that was tried.

A love that was taken a few years before,

one that was shallow, yet they both wanted more.

This love in particular was of two men who seeked,

one that had pride, and the other was weak,

Control; a verb that was casually used,

Too controlling perhaps, 'he' was often abused.

Yet eventually, the other broke through.

He seeked something more than being misused.

He tried fighting back, and he thought that he lost,

He didn't think he could win, he was almost certain he'd lose.

But someone stepped in when things began to look bleak,

He defeated the foe, Pein was no longer weak.

The two fell in love but the foe did come back,

He encountered Pein, but he was dying, in fact.

The feelings for the 'Broken Love' came rising again,

But he pushed them away, he wouldn't give in,

But the temptation set in and he kissed his old lover,

The kiss sure did last, but he lost another.


End file.
